dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Moose/Goose
The Moose, also known as Goose, is one of the giants from the Reign of Giants DLC. The Moose can appear within days 2 to 4 of Spring if more than three base structures are detected on screen, and can lay eggs which will hatch into Moslings. This can result in 6 or so Moslings, which, when attacked, will let out a cry, spawning another Moose. A Mosling won't grow into a Goose, but the Goose can respawn during the following Spring. The Goose will disappear when Summer arrives. It should be noted that if Frog Rain occurs during Spring while Moslings are roaming around where the frogs are, they could potentially set off another Moose/Goose in the world. If the player is far away, the Moose will jump towards the player, making a honking sound. When in close range, the Goose will make a charging animation and buck the player with its antlers. It's possible to hit it three times before the animation starts, with a further two attacks during the animation. The Moose also appears to like destroying player structures; however, it does not have as effective a way of doing this like the Deerclops, as it does not have an area-of-effect attack. When the Moose bellows a particularly loud honk, the player will drop whatever they are currently holding in their hand. Strategy Moose/Goose will create a warning animation once she spots a player character, and become aggressive towards them. She will proceed to slowly hop towards the player. When she gets in range, she will attempt to buck the player. She will occasionally use an attack in which she honks, knocking the player's weapon out of their hands. Due to her slow movement, and slightly slow attack,she can be fought the same way the Deerclops is fought, with a three hit-kite method. With a Football Helmet and Log Suit, the damage from its attacks can easily be negated, and make it easy to attempt to tank hits from it and repeatedly strike her. More danger will present itself in the form of the Moose/Goose's Moslings: once the Moose/Goose is slain, they will become enraged and use a whirlwind attack that attracts lightning to them, attempting to strike the player. One of the easiest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/14 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 14 Gunpowder bring the Moose/Goose down to 200 health, but it can be easily taken down from there with 2 Blow Darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand can be used thrice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill the Moose/Goose when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia *The in-game name of this giant alternates between "Moose" and "Goose." *An embryo for the Moose can be seen in the spring trailer. *This is the only giant,mans second boss (the other being the Ancient Guardian to not have an insanity aura. It is unknown if this is intended or not. *Despite being female, it has the antlers of a male moose. *The Moose/Goose is one of the two mobs with the highest health in the game, the other being the Bearger. *The Moose/Goose is the biggest mob in the game. *Based on his quote, Maxwell doesn't know what the Moose/Goose is, only that it's from the North. * If the Moose/Goose knocks a Telelocator Staff out of the player's hand while it is being used on the Moose/Goose, the game will crash. Gallery Biggygoose.png|A Moose/Goose in-game. Moose Egg Scale.png|The egg laid by the Goose, with Wilson for scale. CallingMooseGoose.png|A Goose/Moose mid call, which it does before attacking. Moose Attack.png|A Moose/Goose attacking Wolfgang. Moose Frozen.png|A frozen Moose/Goose. Moose Sleeping.png|A Moose/Goose put to sleep. Moose Dead.png|A recently deceased Moose/Goose. Spring RoG poster.png|The Moose/Goose among the trees in the Spring poster. Moose finds a target.png|A Moose/Goose finding something to attack Moose Fly Away.png|Moose/Goose flying away after the end of Spring. Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Monsters Category:Birds